halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara-151
Senior Chief Petty Officer 'Sara-151 '''is a Class-II SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Special Warfare Division. Born on Cleyell in 2531, she was orphaned after her Mother, a biomedical engineer, died in a car accident and her Father ran away. She was raised by Dr. Perry Oliver, and, in 2537, taken for the Class-IIs as one of the 30 new children. During her training, she excelled and became leader of Rose Team, showing the strongest Leadership and Intelligence of any SPARTAN-II to date. After training, she participated in many of the Class IIs battles. She received the Legion of Honor in 2550 from then-captain Serin Osman for saving a school full of children from the Covenant Attack on Minab. She continued to serve in battles like the Fall of Reach for the failed OPERATION : RED FLAG. Surviving the Human-Covenant war, she was hailed as one of the most legendary SPARTANs, alongside John-117, and continued to fight in the Created War. However, in 2565, she sacrificed herself in the Battle of Installation 02. Her Rose Team members held a private funeral for her, before redeployment. Biography Born on Cleyell in 2531 to a Biomedical Engineer and a scientist, she was raised in a small apartment complex. In 2532, her Mother had been working late at a hospital in Paris, Cleyell's capital. She died in a car accident with a drunk driver. 2 Days later, her father ran away. She was brought up by a close friend of her Mother's, Perry Oliver, in a large house. Being a doctor working with military prosthetics, he was quite wealthy and afforded home tutors for her. As such, she never generally met friends. She had private martial arts training, however, and formed a relationship with her instructor Carrie. Even at age 5, she was a Red Stripe Belt in Taekwondo. Combined with her increased Intelligence, she was considered for the SPARTAN-II Class-II program by ONI. Abduction and Training Abducted on the night of August 9th, 2537, along with 79 other children, she was taken to Reach, where the first SPARTAN-IIs were trained. Undergoing intense training, the 80 children were separated into teams of 2 for Ring the Bell, a game. Sara's team, along with Hestia-202, finished 14th overall. The 2 girls formed a relationship after that and were usually on the same teams. Over the next few years, training became more intense. Undergoing combat exercises with Marker Guns, Sara was placed as Commander of Rose Team. They excelled in training and were the top rated team. They formed a rivalry with Cyan Team, another one of the teams. By 2544, they had come to agreements. Augmentations The Augmentative Technology had improved since the first class of SPARTAN-IIs. However, still, 16 ended up killed. After the augmentations, she became commander of Rose Team for full deployment. The team consisted of Herself, Hestia-202, Rowan-199, Karlie-167, and Daniel-200 First Deployment The first main deployment of the Class-IIs was during the Battle of Sargasso. Rose Team was first sent to fend off a lance of Unggoy and Kig'Yar, led by a Sangheili Officer, from attacking a large planetary finance center. Rose Team managed to kill the Officer and most of the other Covenant, the alive retreating. They were then ordered to the top of the finance center to protect the people in the upper section. It came under fire from a Covenant Phantom and several banshees. Hestia-202 suffered a leg injury, but destroyed the Phantom with a rocket launcher. Boarding the elevator with civilians, the tower was attacked by an SDV Class Heavy Corvette. The SPARTANs survived, albeit slightly injured, but none of the civilians survived. Afterwards, Rose Team was sent to the city of Parmow, under attack by several battlecruisers. After evacuating civilians, their supervisor gave them a new operation. The Covenant had loaded a powerful bomb to the center of the city that could potentially "Wipe out the entire continent". The Team was sent to diffuse the bomb. They had attempted to break into the heavily guarded area, and sniped guards off the border. At that time, there were Covenant Zealots reported in the area. One of them stabbed Karlie-167 with an energy sword, severely injuring her. While the Zealot was killed, the other 2 had retreated to set the bomb off early. Rowan-199 charged in and fought through. Just then, Rose Team was sent orders to retreat. They assumed that Rowan had died, while in reality he survived after he cut the bomb short which, ultimately, only destroyed the city. During that battle, about 5 Class-IIs died. OPERATION : Fire Lance OPERATION : Fire Lance was a major operation conducted shortly after the Battle of Sargasso. Rose Team, along with Cyan Team and Fireteam Concorde, were sent to Hijack the Covenant Cruiser ''Midnight Memory ''during the Battle of New Llanelli. Approaching in a modified Pelican, and with support from two Frigates, the SPARTANs secured the ship and piloted it to the station Sun Station, orbiting Trimon, one of the planet's moons. Over the next 2 days, the 3 teams stayed at the station and technology from the cruiser was reverse-engineered. Some of the tech would go to the creation of the ''Swordsman-class Carrier ''Swordsman, ''while the rest was being applied to smaller UNSC ships to give them more advanced shielding. Eventually, the teams were ordered to pilot the battlecruiser to the CAS-Class Assault Carrier leading the assault on the planet. The Battlecruiser had been boarded by some Covenant Forces, who were inspecting the ship to make sure it hadn't been hijacked. Force to open fire, the SPARTANs requested backup. Directly after being approached by 2 CCS ships and an SDV-Class Heavy Corvette, several Frigates and Prowlers appeared and led an assault on the ship. The ''Midnight ''had nested in the carrier, and the SPARTANs overloaded the Ventral Projector. Escaping, an explosion caused the ship to fall to the planet and become destroyed. OPERATION : VELVET KNIFE By 2548, a Sangheili Shipmaster, Irinas 'Chaldum, had risen to prominence with his Fleet of Unforgiving Terror. Becoming one of the most dangerous fleets, Sara, along with Aliza-170 and Chris-220, were sent on a mission to the surface of Terran, where Irinas was likely deployed to. Their mission was to assassinate him and extract his body, safely, within a Pelican. On June 1st, 2548, at about 0100 hours, the team landed on Terran. Stalking through the Perch Mountain Range, they spotted Irinas' guard. After a Revenant with a general departed, they quickly killed the few Sangheili and Kig 'Yar and trailed it. Landing about 50 meters from Chaldum, Aliza prepared to take the shot. After landing two directly in his cranium, they opened fire on the area. After a lengthy firefight, they called for extraction. However, several Phantoms closed on their position and injured the SPARTANs. Still, they extracted the body safely and the operation was deemed a success, despite the Battle of Terran occurring directly after. = Appearance Sara had brown hair and green eyes. As a child, she frequently wore a dress with a yellow tank-top over it, given to her as a 3rd birthday present. Category:Dawn Continuum